Assassins Dawn
by Vincent Cryo
Summary: Story about a sarcastic assassin and a multi-personality serial killer caught in the middle of a war. My first story hope you enjoy it! Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

This is a little experiment I started in my school during class. I was just really bored, so I started writing and it started to evolve. So I decided to put it on fan fiction as my first story.

The story revolves around the war between two warring countries, The Kamaro and the Kuzumi. The protagonist of the story is Nilus, a sarcastic, energetic, and a trained to kill assassin. Nilus was hired by the Kuzumi to assassinate the Kamaro emperor's only son and heir to the throne.

In the middle of the night Nilus snuck into the Kamaro capital city of Makato. He assassinated the heir but before he could escape he was discovered by the guards and slashed in the knee. He fled to the nearby woods but was followed by a unit of Kamaro guards. He's been fleeing and evading the guards for three days. This is where the story begins…

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

Another day dawns. And still I'm not safe. I'm still being pursued… like the animal I am. My name… is Nilus. I've been evading the Kamaro guards for about three days now and they still haven't given up the chase. These persistent bastards won't give up until I'm dead. I've already taken out a few of them…. Simple traps and such.

I guess I should've expected this. I mean, I did just slit the throat of the only heir to the throne. And I thought being an assassin would be simple… figures. But I'd never give it up. Couldn't if I wanted to, this is what I was raised to do. And the fact that I'm a marked man is just extra incentive. Heh, the price on my head is so high… I've thought about turning myself in at times. How I wish I could be the lucky bastard who takes me out.

As I got deeper into the woods, I stopped to assess my situation. I heard the sound of faint footsteps in the wind. They were close. I had gotten careless. I knew I couldn't outrun them any longer. I was not fast enough to escape. But I'm not at full strength. The injury I suffered to my left knee was slowing me down.

I took refuge in the highest branches of the tallest trees of the forest and waited. I had little time to think of a plan, but I didn't really have a choice. As they got closer, I readied my faithful dagger Seth. As I waited it felt like an eternity, it was as if time itself had slowed down and was holding me in suspense.

As the Kamaro arrived at my position, they stopped. I saw there were only three… so I figured I had a better chance of survival. I still could not face them head- on though. They looked around everywhere and from my position I could hear them speaking

Captain, the trail ends here.

So that means… he's eluded us. Or he's hiding. And if he is, we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far either way.

He won't escape sir… not with the injury he suffered

All right men split up and search the area. Report back here if you find anything

They all took off in different directions. This was it, if I was ever going to take them out, now would be a good time. I followed one of the soldiers. My movements were so subtle, there was no way he could've detected me. I followed him for about twenty minutes… looking for my opportunity. Finally it showed itself, he stopped to take a drink from the river. I had only one shot at this. I dropped down from the trees behind him. Before he could even turn around, I stabbed him. Just once, in the neck, just two inches above the shoulder. The shot was perfect; even so he was still able to let out a scream before I silenced him…

Almost immediately I heard the footsteps of his two companions. I quickly hid behind a bush and waited for them to arrive. I had to finish them now, or risk death trying to escape. As they arrived on the scene they immediately began inspecting their companion and let their guard down. The air was heavy with tension, I was as nervous as I'd ever been. There are only two possible outcomes here. It was now or never, I threw a smoke pellet and the air filled with a dense cloud of smoke. I ran head-long into the dark cloud and found myself face to face with the other soldier. Before he could even draw his weapon, I slit his throat, in one swift motion.

The smoke cleared, and I found myself alone in the field. The captain had disappeared, I had been set up. I felt like such a fool… to think I would fall for such a simple rouse. Now I was at his mercy, I could not fight what I could not see and I was too weak to run. My injury was bleeding too profusely, I could not outrun him. I collapsed to my hands and knees and waited for my inevitable death. As I lay there on that field I thought what death would be like. And I wondered if this war was worth it. Suddenly I heard a voice it came from behind me

Heh, did you think it would be that easy.

You want to know the truth? I did.

I'd shut up if I was you. Your arrogance hasn't you gotten anywhere has it.

And your feeling of superiority hasn't gotten you anywhere either.

He stepped from the shadows; I could feel him hovering over me. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me point blank. His eyes showed nothing, cold and empty, filled with hate. I noticed he had a scar across his forehead. As he drew his blade my vision began to blur… I was so weak. Everything started to blur, and I fell into darkness. I don't know what happened during this time… but I had somehow survived.

I awoke in total darkness. Silence consumed me… but I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel someone else near me. I couldn't see anything. It didn't matter anyway; my leg was still torn to shreds. I began to feel around, and quickly realized I was in a cell. I could feel the cold, iron bars. The feeling of isolation was overwhelming. Suddenly, I heard breathing behind me.

Who's there?!?

There's no use getting all riled up boy. We'll both be dead soon.

Is that some kind of threat?

No… its fact. In a few hours we'll both be executed. So there's really no point in doing the guards work for them.

Executed? What are you talking about?

Do you even know where you are?

Not really. No

This is Makato the capital city of Kamaro. There about to have a tribute to the kings murdered son and we're the main attraction.

A cold shiver ran down my spine as I heard these words. I thought I had left this place behind me. I started to wish the good captain had taken my life. It would've been better than suffering endless tortures and humiliation at the hands of the Kamaro. You see, the Kamaro aren't exactly known for their loving treatment of prisoners. I knew I had to escape…

Hey kid!! What are you in here for?

Huh? Oh sorry. Well… I killed the Kings son.

Heh… so you're the one. You know, you made quite a scene around here. You know that?

I would hope so. I'd hate to think I was chased through the woods for three days for kicks. So… what are you in here for?

Nothing really. They say I murdered 5 guards. But they attacked me first… of course that was after I killed that shopkeeper.

So what's your name?

Mine? Well I have many. But I prefer Zoritobo. What about you?

Nilus.

Well Nilus. Nice to know I made a friend before I die.

The feelings mutual.

I heard a door open behind me, followed by faint footsteps. It was them, the guards. As the footsteps grew louder, they became like a drum beating in my head, each step took me one step closer to my death. I saw a small light in the distance, their torches, they were so close. I could hear them mocking us. Snickering like idiots, how I whished I could just wrap my hands around their throats.

They arrived at our cell. I could finally see their faces through the glow of their torches. I was disgusted. I turned to take a look at the man id been talking to all this time. I was shocked to discover he had been wearing a mask this whole time. I couldn't believe it. The guards opened the door and told us to get up

Hey maggots!! Get up; we want to get your pathetic lives over with!!

I started to get up. And I noticed Zoritobo wasn't moving. I walked to the entrance of the cell and the guards pushed me out. Then they noticed Zoritobo in the corner.

Hey!! Did you not hear me!! Get the hell up!!

Maybe we should just kill him now and do everyone a favor.

You're welcome to try.

Well, I guess he can talk. So I guess ill start by cutting out his tongue.

The guard drew his blade and started walking towards Zoritobo. I tried to get back up but my knee was still destroyed. The guard noticed what I was trying to do and quickly stepped on my neck. As the other guard got closer to Zoritobo, he raised his blade. He thrust his blade towards Zoritobo and struck him in the chest. I was sure he was dead.

Zoritobo raised his face, looked at the guard and began to laugh. He struck the guard twice in the throat. The guard fell to the ground and began coughing up blood. The other guard quickly rushed towards Zoritobo. Zoritobo got up, dodged his strike and struck him at the base of the neck. He fell to the floor immediately.

I was amazed. Never before had I seen such fluid movements combined with such speed. It was incredible. Slowly I got up, not knowing what he would do next. I prepared myself for the worst. He looked straight at me. At that moment I knew he had planned this all along, and he meant me no harm.

Listen to me Nilus; I don't know what you plan to do. But I'm sure as hell not going to give these bastards the satisfaction of killing me without taking some of them with me.

I'm with you. But what's your plan?

Well I've been in this cell for a few months. So I've had time to think of a few possible options.

I'm listening.

Well the first steps obvious. We have to get our stuff back. It's in the next room over there. I'm assuming one of these idiots has the key. After that we have two options.

Which are?

We could take the sewers or we could use the rooftops.

Sewers. With my knee the way it is we wouldn't last two minutes jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

All right then sewers it is. Let's get moving before they decide to come looking for these guys.

We took the key of one of the guards' body and made our way into the next room. In it there was a chest. We bashed it open and retrieved our equipment. With Seth back in my hands I started to get the urge to kill, but this was not the time and definitely not the place. We made our way to a lower floor of the dungeons where we found the entrance to the sewers. We descended into the unknown, not knowing if we would ever see the light of day again.

As we wandered deeper into the sewers, I started to doubt if I had made the right choice by following Zoritobo down here. I didn't know what it was but something just didn't feel right. But then again, it's not like had many other choices.

Hey, Zoritobo.

Yeah?

What are we going to do after we get out of here?

That depends…

On what?

On where you were headed before you got captured by the Kamaro.

I see. So we'll be heading to Kumizu

Sounds good to me.

We journeyed through the sewers for several hours. I had thought we were hopelessly lost. But we kept going. A few moments later I saw shadows following us. I knew it was more Kamaro guards, they must've found the bodies. I rushed to Zoritobo who had run off ahead of me. I found him sitting by the edge of a pit where all the sewer water was deposited.

Zoritobo we're being follo-

We're being followed I know. I was actually counting on them.

Huh?

If we follow them, they'll lead us to the exit. But we have to be careful, these are no ordinary guards their Kamaro's elite, the Ichante. We can't possibly hope to defeat them so we'll have to outmaneuver them.

Great, not only might we be lost forever but now we have to follow a group of warriors ready to kill us… sounds fun. At any rate, I decided it would be best if we work together, so I went along with his plan. We stayed at a safe distance from the Ichante, while still being able to follow their trail. After a few hours they led us to the sewer exit and they began looking around. It looked like they were waiting for something, it's like they knew we were following them.

Sir! There's no sign of them.

Impossible, we've searched everywhere, and this is the only exit from the sewers.

They could've escaped some other way sir…

And how do you suppose they did that!!

I… I don't know sir.

We stayed out of sight. Hoping they would leave. Every minute I was hiding felt like an eternity. My eyes were darting back and forth, looking everywhere. I couldn't shake the feeling this was a trap. I was just waiting for one of them to spring up and attack me out of nowhere. I was grasping my blade as tightly as I could. I wasn't even thinking straight, I was so nervous. And they still hadn't left. All of a sudden I heard Zoritobo whispering to me.

looks like we'll have to take them out

I don't think ill be much help to you.

Just try to do something to distract them. Ill do the rest.

I didn't know what to think. I was supposed to distract them? For all I knew he would abandon me and leave me to be executed. But I knew I could trust him. I had to if I was going to survive. So I readied my faithful blade and prepared for what was to come whatever it was. As I was getting ready to attack, my heart began to race, I felt sweat coming down my face. In all my years as an assassin I had never felt so weak, so useless. It was sickening to me. I had never been taught to fear death and I never did. But this death was different, it was death and humiliation. And I would never allow myself to die humiliated.

I readied myself, and was about to attack. When suddenly, a third guard appeared and added to their numbers. This made me even more nervous. Could there be more of them waiting for me? Waiting for us? The guard approached his superior and whispered something in his ear. I have no idea what he said, all I remember is that all three of them took off in the opposite direction, and headed back towards the dungeons.

I could not believe it. I refused to accept it. I was sure this was a trap; it was too good to be true. Zoritobo quickly left his hiding spot but I stayed hidden for little while longer.

Looks like we got lucky. You can come out now.

We sure did. Let's get out of here I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Heh, All right lets get the hell out of here.

We stood in front of the giant gate that led to the outside world. I could feel the warmth of the sun in between the iron bars of the gate. The gate was locked. So we bashed it down. It had been so long since I had been a free man… It felt kind of nice. Now it was off to Kumizu, to finish what I started. I once heard someone say that no matter where one goes eventually they'll have to go somewhere they call "home" well I'd spent my whole life running away from it… and I don't think I'm through running yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: a new path**

We had been walking for days. We took up shelter during the night, to avoid Kamaro hunting parties if we were being followed. I had finally been able to bandage my knee. It seemed to be holding up well enough. But I still wasn't strong enough… I knew I needed medical attention, but I wouldn't be able to get any in Kamaro. We were the most wanted criminals in the country. It seemed like the Kuzumi border would be forever out of reach. And even if we managed to get to the border, crossing it would be another challenge entirely.

By this time in the war, the border is well protected on either side, especially now that the king's only son is dead. I ran these scenarios in my head over and over trying to come up with a solid plan, but to no avail. After a while I decided to share my concerns with Zoritobo.

Hey Zoritobo

What is it?

How are we supposed to cross the border into Kuzumi, its not like its just an open field we can walk across

Well, honestly I don't know. From what I've heard, there have been rumors of the Kumizu planning an attack on the border to invade Kamaro. If we're lucky, they'll have already attacked by the time we get there. If not, then we better be ready for a fight.

I thought his words over for a while. It was unlikely the Kumizu would risk an attack on the Kamaro border. They were always the weaker military power. They mostly relied on mercenaries and assassins to get their jobs done for them. And if they did attack the border and managed to secure it, it wouldn't be long before the Kamaro mounted a counter- attack and the war really got out of control. I mean 15 years of bloodshed just to get a cease-fire. But now with the kings' son dead, the Kamaro have a reason to attack Kuzumi again. And I doubt the Kuzumi would just let us through the border, it would make them look responsible for the assassination. I just didn't know what to think anymore.

That night, we'd set up camp in a secluded location, and Zoritobo was fast asleep. But my restless mind kept me awake. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking how we would ever cross back into Kumizu. After all, I didn't risk my life to kill that little bastard and then not get paid for my trouble. After a few hours, I was actually starting to fall asleep, when I heard a noise not to far from our camp. I got up, grabbed my dagger, and headed to investigate it. As I neared some bushes I heard the noise again. I drew my blade, and lunged behind the bushes. But there was no one there. How could this be? I was sure I heard it. My hearing had never failed me before. Was I losing my mind?

You're faster than I thought…

That voice came from above me. In a second I looked up to find a dark figure in the tree above me. He was sitting in a branch looking down on me. He quickly jumped down, and before I knew it he was right in front of me. Finally I could see him, well in a way. He was tall, he wore all black armor and he wore a mask which was cracked a little on the right side. He had an aura about him. I don't know how to describe it but it was like staring into his eyes was staring into an infinite darkness. It sent a chill down my spine.

Who are you?!

My name is not important

All right, then what are you doing here?

Are you by chance, the one they call Nilus?

Who wants to know?

Why don't you just do yourself a favor, and answer the question

He, its funny how you think you can intimidate me. But to answer your question, yes I am Nilus.

The same Nilus who assassinated the heir to the throne?

If there is another I'd like to meet him

Well it seems I am in luck.

Yeah, how so?

My master would like to acquire your services. I don't know what the job is. All I was told was to give you this, it'll tell you where to meet him.

He handed me an envelope. Inside it was a map and a letter. I studied the map for a while. It wasn't very detailed but I knew where I had to go. But there was a problem; the place stated on the map was in the complete opposite direction of where we were headed. I knew I had to talk this over with Zoritobo. It might be an opportunity for us.

Tell your master I… huh?

He was gone. I didn't even hear him when he left. That's not possible. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach after that.

I headed back to camp and found Zoritobo, still fast asleep. I fell asleep a few moments later, but it was a troubled sleep. Zoritobo later told me I'd been thrashing around all night in my sleep. That morning I decided to read the letter that was in the envelope

"Nilus I hope this letter finds you well. I have heard a lot about you. You seem quite popular these days. Your exploits are quite impressive, and I am interested in acquiring your services. You see I need someone with your 'talents' to take care of a job I had. Unfortunately I have many enemies that would like to see me dead, so I may not share much information. All I can give you is this map. If you wish to no more, ill be expecting to see you there"

I decided to tell Zoritobo about this. I looked around the camp, and found him sitting behind a tent sharpening his blades. I sat down in front of him and waited for him to say something, but he never did. After a few minutes I got sick of waiting.

Well…

Well what?

Aren't you wondering why I'm sitting here staring at you like an idiot?

Do I care? I thought that's how you always looked.

I think I found someone who might be able to help us get across the border.

He stopped sharpening his blades and looked me dead in the face. I could tell in his eyes, he wanted nothing to do with this.

Look we've already got our plan. I say we just stick to it.

But if we just meet with him, he might have a safer way of us to get through. Just take a look at the map.

He looked the map over once or twice and looked at me with the same look of disapproval.

We don't need his help. And anyway we aren't heading that far deep into Kamaro territory. It was hell just getting this far. Or did you forget all the sleepless nights, the feeling of being hunted? They're probably a hundred Kamaro units hunting us right now. And we're supposed to just walk right back into that? I don't think so.

And what makes you so sure they're won't be units waiting for us at the border?! We're not safe wherever we go. I say we take our chances. And anyway I wasn't asking you to come with me. I just wanted you to know.

Then… silence. For a while we just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. The tension was heavy, but neither of us made a move. Finally Zoritobo broke the silence.

Well now, we can't have that.

Oh really? Why is that?

Remember what I said in the prison? I'm sticking with you until this is over. We can't survive here on our own.

Good. So I guess we'll be heading out tomorrow?

Why wait lets head out right now…

**Chapter 3: Bloodshed friendship**

We were making good time. In just a day, we had made it half way to a destination. And still we had not encountered a single guard unit patrolling the area. I think that made us careless.

Zoritobo had taken off ahead of me to scout out the area. I was to stay behind and make sure we weren't being followed. The silence was unreal. Not a single bird chirping, not a squirrel scurrying, nor the wind blowing. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace with the world around me. I ran faster, to catch up to Zoritobo. He had gotten so far ahead of me, I couldn't even se him anymore.

And as I was on my way towards him I heard the clash of blades. I assumed it was him, so I headed toward the sound. I arrived on the scene, but two my surprise, it wasn't surprise it wasn't Zoritobo at all. There were two other warriors fighting the Kamaro. I hid amongst the trees so I would not get mixed up in this battle. I had enough problems as it was.

I could see both of them so clearly through the leaves in the trees. One of them was very tall, over six feet easily. He had short, brown hair and a huge broad sword almost as tall as he was. Yet he could lift it as if it was a feather. The other one, was about my height, he had black hair up to his shoulders and used only his hands and feet.

They were clearly surrounded on all sides. There were about seven or eight Kamaro around them. I was puzzled. Why weren't the Kamaro attacking? But it all became clear to me once they started talking.

You there!! State your names!!

The tall one spoke first.

Garato…

Then the other one spoke.

Makaze

The Kamaro captain reached into a pouch and pulled out a scroll and reviewed it for a while. Then he raised his cold stare once more.

You are here by placed under arrest by order of his high majesty the king of Kamaro

Hmm. I see. What's the charge?

Treason. All your possessions will be confiscated and you will be placed under arrest.

And if we refuse?

Then you die.

Well Garato, you heard him. I guess we're dead.

Guards, seize them!!

All at once the Kamaro guards drew their weapons, and lunged forward at them. Makaze ran towards them, dodging every attack they threw at him. It was like he could read their moves. But it was so much more than that. He went for the guard at the rear of the formation, grabbed his throat and smashed him right through a tree. His strength was amazing.

The other one, Garato had not even moved from his position and was still able to fight off four guards. His massive sword seemed weightless in his hands. He quickly eliminated two guards with one stroke of his sword and the other to by stabbing. The remaining guards were eliminated by Makate, one by breaking his ribs, the other by dislocating the neck. He knew exactly where to hit to cause instant death. That's a trait only known by assassins.

The guard captain was the only one left alive. He surrounded by the dead bodies of his unit. He had clearly underestimated the power of these warriors.

Go tell your king, we aren't going anywhere.

He quickly vanished the way he came. He wanted no part in this battle any longer.

I was amazed. They worked together so well. But at the same time, I knew I had to get out of here there was no telling what they would do if they found me here. I turned around and was about to take off, to catch up to Zoritobo and get out of here before we got in any deeper than we already were. When suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

Did you enjoy the show?

It was Makates voice. I didn't move. I wanted to make sure he was talking to me before I revealed myself. But how could he know I was there? It didn't seem possible he could've detected me.

You can come down from that tree, you know. We don't have any problem with you

I jumped down and faced them, my dagger right at my side. I had to be ready for anything. Even though they were lying on the ground and looked exhausted. I couldn't take any chances. As I walked towards them Makate quickly stood up. He began to look at me, darting his eyes all over my body. I could instantly tell he was studying me.

Well you don't look Kamaro. So… who are you?

I could ask you the same question.

Well unless I'm mistaken you already know who we are. So that just leaves you.

Well I'm Nilus.

His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster. I could hear it, like a drum banging in my ear. I didn't know what to make of this. But I knew I had to stay on my guard.

Oh, so you're the famous Nilus we've heard so much about in these parts.

It seems everyone's heard of me these days.

Well it seems we're in luck. We've been looking for you. Kumizu high command sent us after you.

Well, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you.

You won't be in a second… we have no way to get back into Kumizu. So we're stuck here with you.

What happened?

We were supposed to come here with about five other men and get you out of Kamaro as soon as we found out you had escaped and were on the run. But we were ambushed several times. Until it was just us left.

It doesn't matter I think I've found a way to get us all out of here if you're interested.

Sounds good. Let's go.

We headed out towards the location on the map. Along the way I did not see Zoritobo and I began to get worried. I couldn't shake the feeling something had happened to him. I wanted to go look for him. But my best bet to find him was to head towards the spot on the map.

When we arrived, I saw before me a huge stone structure. It looked abandoned. But it was surrounded by quite a few guards. They weren't Kamaro, they actually looked like mercenaries. As we approached the entrance they stopped us.

Halt. Identify yourself.

Nilus

Makate

Garato

The guards looked at each other. Exchanging stares and glances for a while then one of them pointed at me.

You! You can go in. they have to wait outside.

Hey wait a minute we…

Makate it's quite all right. I'll go in alone. You guys stay here and stay on your guard.

The guards let me pass. And I was escorted by two of them through a maze of hallways, stairways and secret rooms, until I was brought to a darkened room where the door behind us was shut. The lights came on, and revealed a room with a man sitting in the middle. He was sitting in a throne-like chair. I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a hood. At his right was the dark figure I had seen during the night. The man in the throne began to speak.

I've been expecting you, Nilus.

Let's get down to it. What do you want?

I like the way you think. But before we do I must ask you something. Do you know a man named Zoritobo?

Why do you know where he is?

I'll take that as a yes. You should tell your friend to be more patient or he could end up dead.

Where is he?

He gave a look to the guard. The guard immediately left the room through a side door. When he returned he was carrying Zoritobo, bloodied and cut up all over his body. The guard threw him on the floor at my feet. He slowly made his way back up to his feet. Rage had built up in me since the guard brought him in and now it had reached its boiling point.

What the hell is this?!

You see Nilus. I do need your help. But I never said you could bring someone with you. Your friend came here and when we denied him entrance he went on to kill several of my guards before we could apprehend him. So I locked him up.

And tortured him?!

No that was the guards' idea.

You sick bastard!!

Yes but you still need my help don't you… to cross the border into Kumizu. So you'll have to do as I say.

And if I decide I'm not?

Well then, I guess now that you know where I am, I'll have to kill you.

I drew my blade. His men surrounded me, and the dark figured masked man drew his blade. He stared me in the face, but there was something different about it. It wasn't the same stare he gave me that night.

Well now there's no need for violence. I will get you across the border as long as you follow my orders.

What do you want?

Nothing simple I just need someone taken care of.

Who?

A man named Kazuri. He lives in a nearby town and I need him eliminated. He holds information that, if leaked to the Kamaro guards could mean my death. And until you return, all your friends will remain here.

Suddenly, the door opened and guards dragged in Makate and Garato.

You know I'll have to kill you. Don't you?

Really I don't see how you could.

I took a step towards him. The masked man drew his blade again. I was sure he would try to kill me but he turned around and quickly stabbed his master.

What the hell are you doing? Guards kill him!!

No need to waste your breath. They're with me. You are all under arrest and are to be taken to the king.

You're… you're Kamaro guards?

Seize them!!

I drew my blade and slashed the throat of the nearest guard. Zoritobo got up and killed two more of them. Garato and Makate killed the guards holding them. Before we could get out, a group of guards burst through the door. I killed two of them injured three more. The masked man was too busy killing his master to realize we had made our escape.

We made our way to the exit. We fought our way through the maze of hallways, following the trail of dead bodies. We figured the Kamaro guards had raided the place, but got lost, trying to find the mastermind, well we knew he was dead.

When we finally made it out of the giant structure, there was nobody outside. We thought we would see hundreds of Kamaro units waiting outside. It seemed weird but we had no time to think it over. We had to find a way to get as far away from this place as possible. I thought we would just run, but Makate had other ideas.

Hey isn't that a boat? We could use it to get out of here.

Zoritobo objected to this plan.

I don't think it would take us far enough to be safe. We'd be better off on foot.

But we had no time to argue so I decided to take the boat. It would be harder for the Kamaro to follow us and it would give us a way across the border. So we hoped on the boat and set off. Floating down the river we saw the structure burning in the distance and the Kamaro running back into the forest and away from us. We figured we'd just ride the river straight into Kumizu. We were finally going to get out of this hell hole.


End file.
